Life As A Teenager
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Kendall's parents pass away and him and Katie move in with his Aunt Jennifer. Kendall is able to find love and get some of the greatest friends ever. This is an AU and slash!
1. Chapter 1

So me and . are writing another story! As you can tell! It's an AU!  
Disclaimer: We own nada!

Kendall's POV:

"K-Kendall, I want mommy and daddy!" Eleven year old Katie Knight says to her older brother.

"Shh I know Katie, I do too." I reply pulling her into a hug, standing infront of our parents graves.

*Flashback*

"Katie, shush! The phones ringing!" I say to Katie as I make my way over to the phone.

"When's mom and dad coming home?" Katie whines.

"It's only 9:30 P.M., don't you like spending time with me?" I say smirking at her.

In reply she rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out. I laugh quietly as I pick up then phone saying "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Knight resident?" The person on the other line responds.

"Yes. Who is this?" I reply.

"This is the Minesotta state police. We are calling to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Knight have been in a drunk driving accident." The officer says.

"A-are they okay?" I ask nervously.

"Could you please come down to the hospital?" The officer says avoiding the question.

"N-no, I'm only 16. I can't drive without someone in the car with me." I say feeling hysteria creep into my voice.

"I'll have a car come and get you. Good bye." The officer says politely.

I'm in shock so I just hang up and look at Katie. Noting the expression on my gave she timidly asks me, "What happened?"

"Mom and dad are in the hospital."

*End flashback*

"Why do we have to go to Texas? Why can't we stay here?" She asks me, tears gathering in her eyes.

"We're going to go stay with Auntie Jennifer. Won't that be fun?" I ask, trying to desperately come up with something to bribe her with.

"I want to stay here though!" She whines in return, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh. Katie we can't stay here. We need adult supervision. Don't worry, you'll make new friends!" I tell her, trying to brighten the situation.

The next day at 12:00 p.m.: At Minnisota Flights

Me and Katie are at the airport, waiting for their flight to be called. Katie is playing Pokemon:Masters Arena on her nintendo. I, on the other hand was freaking out.

'Why didn't I think of this before' I thought to myself, 'I'm so stupid'. I forgot the fact that I was, and indeed, is gay. Katie turned to look at me noticing the worried look on my face.

"Hey, you okay?" Katie questioned me. I was brought out of his thoughts by his sisters voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back.

"Well for one, your sweating and it's 55 degrees outside and two, you look constipated." Katie said, starting to smile for the first time since the news about their parents.

"Haha, very funny." I said, thinking for a minute before smiling myself.

"Flight 246 to Dallas, Texas now boarding." The lady says over the speaker.

"Come on Katie. Time to go." I say as I pick up our carry-ons and grab her hand.

We quickly make our way onto the plane and find our seats. When the pilot tells us to buckle our seat belts, I look out the window at Minnesota, one last time.

"Goodbye." I whisper quietly, a tear trailing down my cheek unnoticed.

'I hope you guys are watching over us.' I think to myself, thinking of my parents.

"Kendall, how long is the flight?" Katie asks me.

"Not that long. About 2 hours I think." (I made that number up) I tell her leaning back in my chair, gettig ready for the flight to our new home...

I can't believe only half an hour past and as borde as hell. Katie fell asleep about five minutes ago, saying something about how the pokemons were take over her brain if she didn't take a break. That's when I remembered that I had my ipod in my pocket. 'You silly boy' I tell myself. When I turn on my ipod, the first song that comes on is Sandstorm, I listen to it about four times 'cause I friggin' love that song. I listen to a few more songs then decide to take a nap as well.

I wake up to the sound of Katie calling my name and her tiny hands shaking me.

"Get up sasquash." Katie says to me rudly.

"OKay, Okay. Don't have a hissy fit...Kyle" I respond using my boy version name for Katie.

"Don't ever call me that again. The plane lands in 10 minutes. Until then, prepare yourself." She warns me creepily.

When the plane finally lands we quickly make our way to baggage claim, only to learn my bags were lost.

"Dammit!" I say loudly in frustration.

"Calm down Kendall. We need to find Auntie Jennifer!" Katie tells me, poking my side.

"Fine!" I groan reluctantly following her.

We quickly make our way out of the airport and finally find Aunt Jennifer waving her hands like a mad man.

"Kendall, Katie, over here!" She yells jumping up and down.

"Hi Aunt Jennifer." Me and Katie say in unison.

After aunt Jennifer hugs me I take a look at her. Her dirty blonde hair is shoulder length, she has on a red flowy dress with white poka-dots on it and white flip flops.

"So, when we get to my, I mean our house, I want you to meet someone. He's sixteen like you Kendall. I think you'll really like him!" She tells us making her way towards her car quickly.

Once we get in the car, I start to think. 'Great' I say to himself, 'If he's hot and not gay or at least bi, I'm friggin screwed.' "Aunt Jennifer," I call to my aunt, "the airport lost all my baggage." I finish sadly.

"Was there anything important in any of your bags?" My aunt asks worridly.

"No, but all of my clothes and 10 pairs of my vans were in there." I reply.

"Man I love vans!" Aunt Jennifer Exclaims.

"Awsome." I agree smiling.

"You can borrow my vans if you want. What show size are you?" Aunt Jennifer asks.

"I'm a size 11 but you don't have to do that." I say feeling a bit closer to her.

"I'm a size 9! That's a bit weird." Now that I think of it, it is kind of convinient that we have the same shoe size. For a minute I almost forgot about the other kid until she said, "We're here!"

'Great...' I think to myself as I sigh quietly to myself.

I glance back at Katie and give her a reassuring smile. I get out of the car, walk towards the back and grab Katies bag. I yen hack around closing the door and notice Katie and Aunt Jennifer already at the front door. I quickly follow them into the living room, seeing three guys around my age play 'Call of Duty'.

"Excuse me." Aunt Jennifer says interrupting them. "This is Kendall and Katie. Kendall, Katie, these are Logan, James and Carlos. Logan lives with me."

Katie gives them a small head nod while I give them a small wave. They give us a head nod before turning back to the game.

"Let me show you to your rooms." Aunt Jennifer says with a small smile.

Me and Katie nod a little and follow her up the stairs. Katie got the first door on the left while I got the adict. I make my way up the old stairs after saying thank you and notice that my room was totally refurbished. The walls were painted a forest green and the bed spread was brown. The bed has six pillows on it, because I'm a huge pillow person. I look down the stair case to make sure the door is shut before running towards the bed and jumping on it. I quickly stop when I hear laughing.

"Umm hello?" I ask getting off the bed and looking down the staircase.

At the bottom is Logan, James and Carlos laughing at me. My face turns red and I look down quickly, embarrassed at my actions.

"Can I jump on your bed too?" The guy named Carlos asks.

"Erm... Sure?" I say unsure of how to respond to that question.

"Sweet!" He yells before charging up the stairs and jumping on my bed.

"You get used to him." Logan tells me.

James just stood their looking like he wanted to jump on my bed too.

"Knock yourself out." I tell him with a small smile.

"Thanks!" He says beaming at me.

He quickly rushes up my stairs with Logan following behind him. James quickly jumps on my bed with Carlos while Logan just stares at my amounsive amount of pillows.

"Holy ship. Someone likes there pillows!" He says with a cute smirk.

'Dammit! Am I crushing on him already?' I think to myself giving him a small smile and nod.

"Hey...um...Jennifer told me that the airport lost ALL your baggage, am I correct?" Logan asks me with the cutes smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah." Was all I cold utter out.

"Well you could borrow some of my sweats tonight to sleep in and tomorrow I'll take you shopping." Logan says.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds like a plan." 'Did I just stutter," I yell at myself, "what are you, a flustered old man!" Kendall was brought out of his thoughts by his aunt blood curdling scream.

"AAHHHHH!" That was enough to have all four boys rus down the stairs and to the kitchen were the scream came from.

"What happened Jennifer." Carlos asked concerned.

"There's a huge roach behind the fridge!" My aunt says from the island counter top.

"What!" Logan yells out before jumping into my arms. I jus stared at him and blushed.

"Are you scared of roaches?" I ask in a non-teasing way. All Logan does is nod. I fell so brave right now. I set Logan on the counter with Jennifer and got to the location of the roach.

"Come here buddy." I call to the black figure behind the fridge. Then a three inch long bug comes out from the darkness. I let it crawl into my hand and stand up straight.

"Eww! That's freaking gross!" Katie yells walking into the kitchen.

"But it's so cute!" I tell her, walking towards her with my hand out stretched.

"Kill it Kendall!" Logan yells at me.

"Sorry, no can do! If it's a mama one and I kill it, the eggs would get stuck to me and then they would hatch in the house. You wouldn't want that would you?" I say with a smirk on my face as I walk towards the front door.

When I get back to the kitchen everyone gives me a disgusted look as I just chuckle at them.

"Make sure you wash your hands with hot water and alot of soap!" Aunt Jennifer tells with a frown.

"Yes Ma'am!" I say laughing at how easily everyone got worked up.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Katie says.

We all glance at the clock and see that it's already 9:30 p.m.

"So am I. Can I borrow those sweats now Logan?" I ask with a yawn.

"Haha, yeah. Come on up to my room." He tells me with a smile.

We slowly make our way to his room with James and Carlos trailing behind us. When we finally get to his room I notice it is only a couple doors down from mine. His room is blue with black bed sheets. He had an oak wood dresser and an oak wood bookshelf filled with books. As I step into his room I notice that they are all medical books. I shoot him a questioning glance about them.

"I wanna be a doctor when I grow up." He tells me handing me a black pair of sweat pants and a gray shirt.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile taking them.

"No problem." He replies.

"I'm heading to bed. Night." I say to all of them.

They all reply, " Night."

I slowly make my way to my room before undressing and putting on Logan's clothes. I make my way onto my bed, breathing in Logan's scent.

I wake up with a start in the morning. I rub my eyes to get a clear view of what woke me up. It's Katie still in her pj's. I take a glance at my clock and realize it's 7:30 a.m.

"Katie! What the heck, it's seven thirty in the freaking morning!" I say to her.

"Logan told me to come up her and wake you up so we can go shopping." Katie informs me.

"Wait...we?" I ask not understanding completely.

"Yeah...you, me, and Logan." She finishes with an innocent smile.

"Why are you coming, you still have your clothes." I tell her.

"Because Logan asked if I wanted to come and I said," she got off the bed to do, what I think, a demonstration of what happened, "are you serious! Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! And that's how it went." She sat back down on my bed.

"Fine, whatever. Where's Aunt Jennifer?" I ask.

"She went to work, but she left money on the counter so Logan can take you shopping." She started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Wow, I'm so full of questions this morning.

"To get dressed, duh." With that said, Katie leaves to her room. I fall back onto my bed.

"This is going to be a looong day." I sigh.

"Kendall you better be up! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" I hear Katie yell, realizing I fell back asleep.

"**!" I whisper yell to myself rolling out of bed.

I hear someone knock on my door so I yell, "Come in!"

"Hey, here are some clothes. I gave you some sweats cuz I'm pretty sure my jeans wouldn't fit you." Logan says, opening the door and throwing me some black sweats and a green and white graphic t-shirt.

"Thanks." I say, putting the clothes on my bed and taking my shirt off to change.

When I get my shirt over my head I notice Logan had been checking me out. When he notices I saw him he blushes bright red muttering apologies. He glances at my chest one last time before quickly leaving my room. When I heat my door shut I chuckle slightly and take my pants off, pulling on Logan's sweats and t-shirt. I head into the bathroom that is connected to my room and brush my teeth quickly with the extra tooth brush my aunt gave me. I glance in the mirror quickly wishing I had a beanie. I rush down stairs and see Katie and Logan sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Soo, whatcha talking about?" I ask poking Katie's side.

"You and your annoying habits." She replies, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Psh, I'm perfect!" I state, bouncing up and down. "When are we leaving?" I ask Logan, who was watching me and Katie in amusement.

"Now, if you're ready." He tells me standing up.

"Cool. Before we go, does Jennifer have any poptarts?" I ask glancing at the cabinets.

Instead of answering me he walks over to one cabinet and pulls out a package of S'mores poptarts.

"Sweet! Let's go!" I say opening the poptarts and munching on them happily.

"Gosh, my brother is so weird." I hear Katie whisper to herself.

"It's your fault for waking me up so early. Plus my ADHD medicine was in bags. That means I gots none!" I say happily, walking over to Logan's car.

"This may end badly..." I hear Katie whisper to Logan before bursting out in creepy laughter.

A/N How was it? To let us know you should review! All you gots to do is press the button! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ello people! Here is the next chapter from Changing All The Time and me! Disclaimer: We no own the boys! Or Katie! We do own Aunt Jennifer!

Kendall's POV:

We get to the mall and first use the bathroom. It took all of my will to not look over me cubical area to take a look at Logan's whacker. Once we get out Katie decides that she wants to go to the Hello Kitty store.

"Katie, you have all your stuff. We can go there after we get my stuff." I tell her.

"But Kendall." She says using the full force of the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn the good Knight genes!" I say making Logan chuckle.

"Come on Katie. How about I take you while Kendall goes and gets the things he needs?" Logan asks her.

Katie jumps up and down shaking her head excitedly. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out. Me being the mature person I am, stick my tongue out at her in return.

"Wow... Makes me wish I had a sibling." Logan says rolling his eyes.

"Only if they were as hot as I am." I say smirking. "Wait that would be incest. Never you mind!"

"We really should get him his ADHD medicine before we leave him. Or else bad things will happen." Katie tells Logan.

"LIES!" I yell before running away.

"KENDALL! WAIT!" I hear Logan tell after me.

Instead of paying attention to him like I should, I only start to run faster. I have the advantage of longer legs so I quickly got away from him. I look around and realize I'm lost.

"Uh-oh!" I say looking around nervously.

"Hey Kendall!" I hear someone yell at me.

I look around and see it's James. I quickly make my way over to him before I get lost again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, bouncing up and down.

"I'm actually on a date with Carlos." James says with a smile.

"Oooh! Well... Anywhoo! I needs to go get clothes! I'll see you guys around I guess!" I say with a smile, waving like a maniac.

When I turn around I run into someone and land on my back with a 'oomph' noise. When I see who I ran into I realize it's Carlos. And in his hands are corndogs. I look at them longingly before glancing everywhere looking for a corndog stand.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos say with a mouth full of corndogs.

"Hi! Where'd you get those?" I ask jumping up and bouncing up an down.

"Want one?" He asks me holding one out to me.

I take it quickly and eat it all in one bite.

"I wuv you!" I say with a mouth full of corndog.

"Hey, back away from my man!" James says acting angry and wrapping an arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"Eh, it never hurts to try!" I say with a grin before I start to shake. "So, what are some good stores to shop at?"

"We can take you if you want." Carlos offers.

"No! You guys are on a date!" I say wagging my finger.

I look at my finger wiggling and tune them out. I snap out of my trance when James grabs my wrist.

"Not nice!" I say with a pout and a glare.

"You weren't like this yesterday. What happened?" James asks me.

"I gots ADHD!" I say proudly.

"Why didn't you take your medicine?" James asks me raising an eyebrow.

"It was in my baggage!" I say with a wide smile.

"Yay! I love when people are crazy!" Carlos says excitedly.

While James was in the store picking out clothes for me to wear, Carlos and I were outside tripping random people. I accidentally tripped this one girl with glasses and they fell off of her, she fell on the groung pretty hard, she got up and threatened to rip my balls of and shove them down my throat. I was kinda scared but Carlos laughed at the whole thing. Just as we were about to play something else, James called us from the store.

"Yeah, James." I said once we got in the store.

"Try these clothes on." James said, shoving a pile of clothes into my arms.

"What if I don't want to." I said.

"Then me and carlos will leave you here in the middle of the mall...lost." James threatened.

"Fine." I say pouting, walking into one of the dressing stalls.

"Let us know if you need any help." Carlos calls through the door.

"Whatever." I call back. I look at the pile of clothes and try on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tank top, a long sleeved plaid shirt over the tank top and take a long at myself in the mirror. "Not to bad James." I walk out of the dressing stall so James and Carlos could see me.

"You actuall look pretty hot, hot." James says, I blush.

"Don't get your hopes up, He's mine." Carlos says grabbing James by the arm.

"What if I didn't even role that way." I say back.

"But you do." James says.

"What if I don't." I say getting a bit angry.

"You keep saying what if, what if, so you must be gay. We won't." James says smiling.

"Well I'm going to try the others on." I tell them.

"Not to shabby." A voice calls from somewhere near. I turn around and see Logan and Katie leaning against a rack of clothes.

"Thanks." I say blushing a little.

"You look nothing like you did back home." Katie says.

"What did he look like?" Logan asked.

"Don't even." I say in a warning tone. Katie doesn't listen to me and keeps talking.

"He used to wear all black but was never really emo or gothic." Katie says.

"You'd look pretty hot!" James says with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up James, you got a boyfriend." Logan says.

When Logan realizes what he said he blushes brightly.

"Ooh! Someone's gotta crush, someone's gotta crush!" Carlos sings.

"No I don't." Logan says with a roll of his eyes.

'There goes my chance with him.' I think to myself.

"Hey are you new here?" A guy asks Katie.

He looked to be around her age, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Step. Away. From. My. Little. Sister." I growl at him.

"Shut up Kendall." Katie says glaring at me.

"W-well, I t-think I s-should go." He says sending a scared look in my direction.

"Damn straight." I say when he turns around and leaves.

"Now I can totally see why you dressed as a 'bad boy'." Logan says chuckling.

I realize that they were all staring at me so I wave and run back to the dressing rooms.

"So Katie, did Kendall date alot back in Minnesota?" I hear James ask my little sister.

"James! Stop interogating her!" I hear Logan tell him.

"Ow, Logan! Why'd you flick me?" James screams.

"It's none of your business. If he wants to tell you he will." Logan explains. "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be back."

"I wanna come!" Carlos says.

I stop ease dropping and turn to get dressed when I hear James ask Katie if I dated anyone again.

I looked at the next outfit and I thought this was a joke. It was short denim shorts, a pink polo shirt, and a leash. A LEASH. 'You gotta be kidding me.' I say to myself.

"James I'm not wearing this." I call back over the door.

"Oh come on. Just for fun." James says, and I can already hear the evilness in his voice.

"What kind of fun is that!" I shrieked.

"My kind. Please." He begs.

"Oh my god. Fine. but if anyone sees me, I'll break your neck." I threatened him.

"Yes." I heard james mummble. I put on the clothes and bumped into the wall a few times, trying to put the shorts on. I took deep breathes before walking out. Carlos whistled and Katies mouth dropped open.

"If you tell anyone about this I will break your nintendo." I tell Katie.

"You wouldn't." Katie says.

"Try me." I say back.

"WOW!" All of us turned our heads to the voice and saw Logan standing there, mouth agape, soda on the floor, and practically drooling.

"Logan. Close your mouth before you catch flies." Carlos tells Logan.

"Sorry." Logan murmured before he turned away. He was trying to hide the blush that creeped on his face but I saw it.

'Maybe he likes me! But what if he doesn't. But then why did he stare at me like a piece of meat? He must like me. He likes me, he likes me.' My thoughts were interupted by Katie smacking me in the face.

"What the hell happened to you." She said.

"First of all, don't curse and second of all, I was thinking you butthead." I say smacking her upside the head.

"We have to go." James says referring to him and Carlos.

"Okay thanks for the 'help'. I say empheasizing the last word.

"Hey you did like the first outfit though." James had a point there.

"See ya!" Carlos says dragging James out the store.

"Your friends are weird..." I say to Logan before bending over to see if Logan would check out my butt.

As I look between my legs I see that he is. I slowly rise back up before getting poked by Katie.

"Can I help you?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, go change." She tells me with a slight smirk.

Realizing what I was wearing I turn to look around and notice more people were gathered looking at me.

"**!" I whisper before turning around and running to the dressing room.

I quickly put back on Logan's sweats and shirt, before deciding I'd just get all the clothes James had picked out for me without trying them on. I was even going to get the short denim shorts, the pink polo and the leash.  
'Maybe Logan will use the leash on me sometime...' I think to myself before laughing at my pervertedness. I quickly grab all the clothes I was buying and make my way out of the dressing room. When I get out to the store I look around to find Logan and my sister. I quickly notice they were waiting for me outside at a restaurant. I make my way to the cash register and pay for everything. The total comes up to $154.24 and I take out a credit card my aunt gave me just for shopping. I take the bags and give the lady at the cash register a quick thank you. I walk out of the store and notice Logan is talking to some chick. Katie was standing to the side looking awkward while they flirted.

'Guess he doesn't like me...' I think to myself making my way over to them.

Katie notices me first and gives me a relieve smile.

"Thank God you're here big brother. I think I was going to gag on all the flirting." She tells me rolling her eyes and fake gagging.

"Do you wanna go get some food?" I over here the girl ask Logan.

"Sure." Logan says grinning back.

Wanting to interrupt their moment I ask, "Hey Logan, can I have the car keys?"

Shaking himself he looks at me like he was wondering how I got here. "Oh, um sure. I'm going to go have lunch with Camille. Wanna meet back here at 3?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say glancing at my watch and seeing that it was only 12:30.

"Come on Katie." I say grabbing her hand and waving bye to Logan.

"Oh, I was wondering if Katie wanted to come too. My little sister is coming and she's the same age as Katie." Camille says before me and Katie are walking away.

Katie looks up at me with the puppy dog eyes, begging me to say I want to spend time with her.

"Sure. See ya later guys." I say giving Katie a push towards them.

"Bye." Camille and Logan say to me while Katie just glares.

In return to her glare I just wink at her. I quickly turn back around when I notice Logan and Camille grabbing hands. I make my way to the car and put my bags in the trunk. I slowly walk my way back into the mall and just walk around.

'I wonder if they have a hockey rink...' I think to myself, missing the feel of the ice under my skates.

I stood there contemplating if I wanted to ask someone when someone runs into me. I look up and see a guy about 6'4", dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black polo and blue skinny jeans.

"I'm so sorry." He says standing up and holding a hand out to help me up.

"It's no problem." I tell him smiling.

We both smile at each other, not noticing we were still holding hands, until someone says, "Hey Mason, stop holding hands with your little boyfriend. We gotta go to hockey practice. Hurry up."

We both look down at our hands and slowly let go, blushing bright red.

"There's a hockey rink around here?" I ask excitedly, shaking off the embarrassing moment.

"Yea. You skate?" The guy that interrupted mine and Mason's hand holding asks.

"Yea, I used to be captain of my old team." I tell him with a wide smile.

"Mason's captain here. Wanna come with us? Maybe try out for the team?" The guys asks me.

"Hells to the yes!" I say excitedly.

"Okay then, come on. By the way I'm Eddie." The guy tells me, shaking my hand.

"Kendall." I reply feeling Mason glare at Eddie.

"And I'm Mason. Now lets roll!" Mason says glaring at Eddie and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Hold on I just gotta text someone saying I'm leaving." I tell them taking my cell phone out off my pocket.

_'Hey Logan, I'm leaving with some people I met. Take care of Katie. -K.'_

I quickly get a response back from him.

_'Okay. Have fun. -L.'_

"Ready to roll?" Mason asks me as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Yessir!" I say grinning widely.

We enter the skating rink and I though I got a boner from the site. This place was HUGE. You could probably split this place in three and have three different games going on. The guys were leading me to the locker rooms when I saw my aunt Jennifer. But why would she be here? She said she had to work today. Whatever, I'm going to got talk to her.

"Hey Mason," I call out to Mason, "I have to go but thank yous so much for showing me this place. Maybe I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." He tells me smiling.

"Um...do you want to give me your phone number maybe?" I ask

"Sure...," I wait while he writes down the number, "here you go. See you around. Bye." With that said and done, I turn around and walk towards my aunt. I tap her shoulder and she turns around to face me.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Well I was shopping with Logan and Katie...but then some chick came and she and Logan went their seperate way and took Katie 'cause the girl had a little sister about Katies age. Then I ran into some guy and they said something about hockey practice which caught my attention, so they brought me along with them." I said.

"That was a lot. For a dude." She said.

"Your pretty cool." I told her.

"Excuse me? So what I was boring before?" She asked impaled.

"No. I always thought your were cool." I said smiling.

"Good. 'Cause I was about to challange you to a bubble duel." She says getting into a fighting position. That certainly caught my attention.

"Seriously! Where?" I said getting excited.

"Here. We have a buuble room." She said casually.

"Can we still do it!" By now I was jumping in my spot.

"Absolutely. But can you help me put away the toddlers toys firts?"

"Yes ma'am." I said doing a solute. I finished in three minutes top. Thank you ADHD. Once I told aunt Jennifer, we made our way to the bubble room. Aunt Jennifer asked me twice if I had to use the bathroom because of my excitedness.

"This place is orgasmic." I mummble but aunt Jennifer heard.

"I know right," She says, "okay first we need to generate the bubble machine-" Kendall cut her off.

"There's a bubble machine!" I scream.

"You know it! So after we get the generater going, we need to get out weapons." She informed me. We got everything ready and were in the middle of a bubble war. There were bubbles you make in the tub coming out from the walls and we had bubble blowing guns in our hands. It was so much fun and I didn't want the fun to end.

"Where are you Jenny." I said to myself, moving like a ninja against the wall.

"I'm right here." I turn around and I'm suddenly face to face with my aunt. I try to make a run for it but I'm in a corner. "It's nice to see the young so helpless and scared."

"Please don't kill me with your magical grape scented bubbles." I begged.

"I'm sorry but I have to." She brings the gun to my and pulls the trigger. Suddenly I'm being attacked by loads and loads of buubles.

"NOOO!" I scream dropping to my knees. "I'm melting!"

"No your not. But I should run."

"Why sho-" She cut me off.

"And 3, 2, 1." She counted down and I get hit by the wall bubbles and I'm totally saoked.

"I'm gana get you." I say creepily to Jenny and she starts running. I'm chasing after her then she stops and gets hit with the wall bubbles.

"Haha...I wiiinnn! Im mufassa I'm the king of the land, I'll come sma-" I get tackled to the floor by Jenny and we start play wrestling and I look at the time. It was 7:30. "Jennifer, it's 7:30!" I yell.

"Now way. We have to go." We rush out the place, not even bothering to get clean. Well they are bubbles which is soap. Once we get home, we open the door and find Katie and Logan sitting on the couch starring at the blank t.v. screen.

"Where were you." Katie asked serious.

"I went with some guys to a skating rink and saw Jenny-" Logan cut me off.

"Wait...who's Jenny?" He asks.

"Aunt Jennifer." I say like it was completely obivous. Logan just nods in response.

"So like I said. I saw Jenny and we hung out and had a bubble fight." I said smiling at the experience.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed." Katie said as she left to go upstairs.

"Yeah, me too." Logan said as he followed right behind Katie.

"What just happend." Jenny said.

"I have no clue..." I say to her in reply.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Penguin?

Wanna know what you should do?

REVIEW! All you have to do is press the review button :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Changing All The Time and I are back with the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

Logan's POV!

'Where the hell is Kendall?' I think to myself as I look at my watch and notice it is 3:50.

"Come on Katie. Let's just go back to Jen's house." I say to the little girl almost in tears.

"What if something bad happened to him?" She asks me.

Sighing silently I pull her into a hug and rub her back.

"Shhh, I'm sure he is fine." I tell her.

She quickly composes herself and grabs my hand. I give it a squeeze, and lead her out to the car. We make it to Jen's house quickly and in silence. When we get to the house Katie rushes to the front door waiting for me to unlock it. When I finally do she rushes pass me, running up to her room.

I busy myself with cleaning the kitchen and watching the dishes. At 5:30 I start to get hungry so I slowly make my way up to Katie's room. I open the door quietly and see her lying in bed crying. I make my way over to her and pull her into a hug.

"W-where i-is h-he?" She wails into my neck.

"Shh, I don't know honey. I'm sure he's alright. Don't worry." I whisper into her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I-I c-can't lose h-him!" Katie hiccups, trying to burrow into my neck.

"And you won't. How about we order pizza and watch a movie?" I ask her.

She gradually stops crying and nods her head. We stand up and make our way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and go to the "take-out" draw. I quickly grab all the pizza take-out menus and go into the living room.

"What's your favorite pizza?" I ask her, holding up the menus.

"Papa Gino's. And cheese pizza please." She tells me with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go call." I tell her walking out of the room.

"Hello, I would like to order a large cheese pizza and a large pepperoni pizza." I tell them when they answer.

"Katie, the pizza should be here in 30 minutes. Do you wanna pick out a movie?" I ask her sitting down on the couch.

"I have one picked out already." She says holding up 'The Little Mermaid'.

I raise an eyebrow at her choice but willingly take it and put it in the DVD player.

"Why'd you pick this one?" I ask watching the previews.

"Whenever I'm scared or something me and Kendall always watched this. He would sing with me." She tells me a small smile playing on her mouth.

15 minutes of the movie passed and then the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Pizzas here." I said to Katie.

"Shh..." She shushed me and turned back to the t.v.

"I guess a little someone doesn't want Gino's pizza." I sing-songed to her. She paused the movie quickly and got up to run to the door.

"I got here first so HA!" She said in a victorious voice.

"Well I have the money." I say waving the money in front of her face.

"Damn yo-" She was cut-off by the delivery guy.

"I know your in there. I can hear you." The guy said from outside the door. I open the door and see a regular delivery guy.

"Sorry." Katie and I apologized. We took the pizza and paid the guy then went back into the living room.

"This is the first song ready to sing?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us  
And named us well

Aquata

Andrina

Arista

Atina

Adella

Alanna  
And Ariel

In concert we hope to enlighten  
The heart of the merfolk  
With music's swell

And all of the sudden Katie stopped.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"I heard a car." She looked out the window and turned around frightened.

"They're here. Hide the pizza. Turn off the t.v. and pretend to be ** when they come in." And that's exactly what we did.

Later I went up to Katie's room to find out what all of that was about. She is a very random child.

"Sooo, wanna tell me why you pretended to be **?" I ask her as I enter her room and sit on the bed.

"Well... Whenever Kendall makes someone feel bad or make them angry at him he buys them a present." She explains with an evil smirk.

"And what do you happen to want?" I ask her, raising one of my eyebrows.

"The iPhone from Verizon. I'm eleven; I think I'm old enough for a phone!" Katie tells me with a determined look in her eyes.

"Did you happen to want anything Logan?" None other than Kendall himself asks, standing at the door.

I look at him, staring into his beautiful green eyes for a second, before shaking myself and answering. "No, I just did what she said."

"Okay, whatever. I'm glad you decided you wanted to play with my feelings." Kendall says before turning around and running up his stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"Damn it! Now I have to wait for him to talk to me and apologize." Katie says, throwing herself down on her bed.

"What do you mean wait for him to talk to you? Why don't you go talk to him?" I ask her, confused.

"Back in Minnesota some kids used to make fun of him. He was hurt badly because one of them was his supposed best friend. All the secrets Logan told him, he told everyone else. And when Kendall found out he was gay, and told his best friend, everyone shunned him. Our town was extremely homophobic." Katie tells me.

"Well, why does he buy people presents when he makes them mad or feel bad?" I ask still confused.

"When our parents were alive, when my dad got my mom angry or made her feel bad, he got her a gift. Kendall just picked it up. Plus, when he realized he didn't really have any friends or anything, he didn't want to make anyone feel like that." She tells me, explaining it like she was talking to a year old.

"So you did something wrong. And therefore, by me helping I did something wrong. I hope he doesn't hold grudges..." I say whispering the last part.

Katie looks at me before she bursts out laughing.

"He can hold the longest grudge ever. Back in Minnesota I broke his favorite hockey stick and he didn't talk to me for two months!" She said, calming down.

"Ahhh, ship." I say, shaking my head and standing up. "I'm gonna go think up a plan, night." I say, heading to my room.

I hear her yell, "Night in return."

I couldn't wait any longer and went to talk to Kendall. Even though I didn't have a clue on what to say. What if I forgot my name! No I won't, I'm exaggerating. I walk out into the hallway and walk up the stairs to Kendall's room and knock on the door.

"Katie if that's you, go away and I'm not talking to you for a month!" I guess he was yelling and had his face covered because it was muffled.

"No, it's Logan." I say through the door. At first I hear running, and then it slows down. Kendall opens the door five seconds later, not that I was counting. "What?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." I say to him.

Kendall groans and walks back towards his bed sitting down. I walk into his room awkwardly not knowing what to do. He pats the spot next to him so I walk over to him and sit down.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asks me, looking down.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know why Katie wanted me to do what I did, but she told me to and I listened. If I knew the reason behind it, I would've said no." I explain to him, look down guiltily.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He tells me with a small smile.

"We're cool?" I ask hopefully.

"As cool as ice." He tells me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"So, who did you ditch me and Katie for?" I ask smirking.

"Oh, I met the hockey team and they invited me to go to the hockey rink with them." Kendall tells me, blushing.

"Oooh, why are you blushing? Did you see someone you like?" I asked, shoving him a little with my shoulder.

"M-maybe..." He stutters out, not looking at me.

'What the hell is he gay?' I think to myself frowning a little.

"Oh, guy or girl?" I ask, biting my lip.

"G-guy." He tells me, sounding like he is about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry about it; I don't care if you're gay." I tell him patting his shoulder affectionately. (I'm not sure how to spell that and spell check was being mean.)

"Y-you don't?" He asks me, looking shocked.

"Of course not! My two best friends are gay and dating each other. Why would I care if you were?" I ask before getting up to leave his room.

"Maybe cuz I like you..." I hear him whisper.

I figure I wasn't supposed to hear this so I quickly make my way out of his room, not looking back.

Kendall's POV

"That was so stupid. Why did you do that you physcotic moron!" I yell at myself in the mirror. I still can't believe that I just told Logan that I like him. This night can't get any worse. 'Crack! Crack!' Great, now it's thundering. I make my way to my bed and try to fall asleep.

(Author's POV

It was 10:00 p.m. when Kendall and Katie were able to see their parents and hope for the best. As soon as Katie walked through the door to her mother's room, she broke into tears. Her mother laid on the bed with wires connected all over. What scared her most was the pace of her heart monitor. Kendall held onto his baby sister tightly and tried to stay strong for Katie. They both took a seat on the right side of their mothers bed with Kendall in the chair and Katie on his lap.

The two siblings sat there for about six minutes when the heart monitor went dead. Kendall ran out the room and into the hallway yelling for a doctor and soon, doctors flooded the room and Kendall and Katie were escorted to the exit of the hospital and taken to the police station. When they got there, it had been an hour before the officer they were with got a call.

"Mhm...yes...oh god...okay, I'll tell them." The officer put the phone back on its receiver and looked at the two sitting across his desk. : That was the hospital. They said both your parents didn't make it. I am very sorry." That was when Kendall couldn't take it anymore and broke down. He and Katie held onto each other as if they would lose the other if they let go.)

I woke up with a start and realized that I was lying in a puddle of sweat. I couldn't blame myself. I just had a scary ** nightmare about the worst day of my life. I got up off my bed and ran down the stairs two at a time. I was running to my aunt's room. I knew she would be able to calm me down. When I opened the door, I saw her sitting on her bed with Katie sitting right next to her. Before I gave her a chance to ask why i was there I spoke.

"I had a nightmare." I said running to her and holding her tightly.

"Katie did too and that's why she's here." Jenny told me.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked Katie, wanting to get right down to business.

"The day mom and dad died." She said, her eyes getting watery. "What about you." She asked letting a single tear drop.

"Same." I said. It was that moment when were heard a particular loud thunder that made Katie yelp. Jenny held Katie to her and we all got under the covers. Jenny asked me to turn off the light but right when I was about to pull the plug, a crying Logan threw the door open.

"Thank god I have a king sized bed." Jenny said to herself.

Author's POV: (Logan's Dream)

Seven year old Logan Mitchell was up in his room, watching the rain hit his window and listening to the thunder. In the next room his father is doing heroine with a strange woman. Suddenly there is a loud thud and Logan hears someone running out of the house. Looking closer, Logan notices it was the strange woman. Logan goes to unlock his door and goes to his father's room. He slowly opens it and sees his dad lying on the ground, chest barely moving. Remember what he learned at his swim classes, Logan takes his pulse and feels it barely beating. Remembering the number he is supposed to call during emergencies, Logan rushes down stairs grabbing the phone. He quickly dials 9-1-1 and waits for the person to pick up.

"Hello, this is the police station, what is your problem?" The lady on the other end asks.

"Hi, my dad's pulse is barely there. I think she over dosed." Logan tells her, using all the medical terms he learned in his medical books.

"Okay, an ambulance shall be there shortly. Would you like to stay on and talk to me?" The lady asks him curtly.

"No, I'm gonna stay with my daddy." Logan tells her before hanging up.

Logan walks back up the stairs and enters his dad's room. He lifts his head softly before placing it on his lap, running his fingers threw his hair.

The paramedics arrive quickly and take his dad away, not realizing the seven year old they left behind. Thinking about how well he did helping his father, the little raven haired boy forgot to shut and lock the front door. Going back in his room he tucks his blanket around himself, quickly falling asleep. After thirty minutes though he is woken up by a loud crash. Thinking it was his mom, drunk and high again, and makes his way downstairs. Arriving downstairs, though, he sees to strange men going through all of his things with large black bags over their shoulders. He shrieks a little, not realizing it and turns to run upstairs. Before he gets too far away he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him down.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man asks, throwing him down onto the ground.

"M-my r-room." Logan stutters out, crying.

"I don't think so. I don't want you telling anyone what you saw." The man says, punching little Logan in the face before throwing him to the ground.

The man throws Logan to the ground and Logan curls into a small protective ball, trying to block the abuse.

*Logan Wakes Up*  
*Logan's POV*

"N-no! D-don't hurt me!" I scream, waking up from my dream.

There's a sudden bolt of lightning and a loud boom of thunder. I jump out of bed and run to Jen's room, tears streaming down my face.

When I throw the door open, I see Kendall on the left of the bed, Katie on the right, and Jen in the middle. I keep on crying not even caring. Suddenly Kendall jumps out of the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Logan are you okay?" Kendall asks, his voice full of concern. It gives me a warm feeling inside. A good feeling.

"I-I...h-had..a...ni-nightmare." And I broke down into Kendall's grasp.

"Same with me and Katie." He gives a small reassuring smile.

"Can I s-still stay?" I hiccupped.

"Of course you can sweetie. This is a 'king' sized bed." Me and Kendall make our way towards the bed. Then suddenly we both stop at the side.

"Is something wrong?" Jen asks.

"Do you want to sleep in or out?" Kendall asks me.

"Is it okay if I sleep in? I'm afraid of the edge." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Me too!" Katie says, raising her hand and I hi-five it.

Kendall looks at me and nods. I get in next to Jennifer and she scoots a little over. Katie adjusts the pillow on the edge of the bed so she knows something else is there. Kendall gets in and I immediately love the feeling of his body next to mine. 'I can't be crushing in the kid already' I say to myself. I look over at him but it's kind of hard since he turned off the lights.

"So you guys want to tell ghost stories or just go to sleep?" Jen asks.

"Ghost stories." We all say at once.

"Who wants to go first?" She asks.

"Oh, Oh, I do." Katie says cutely.

"Okay. But be careful. Don't want to scare Logan too much." Jen says jokingly.

"Okay," Katie takes some time to think of a story. "Okay so one you guys know the Basheray Hotel in Montana right?" She asks. We all say yes and she continues. "Well you know that a women and her daughter got murdered there right?" This time we all say no. I was kind of getting scared already. The things this girl does to make me feel so small.

* * *

You guys see that little box that says Review?  
You should click it and do what it says :P :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Changing All The Time and I apologize for not updating! DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT US! Fo real though, I don't like tomatoes... Anywhoo! We feel wicked bad about this D: - seriously! LOOK AT THAT FACE! IT SCREAMS OF PAIN, GUILT, AND SUFFERING! Yea... Now you may read after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the boys or anything else you may recognize... yet... 0.0**

"Okay," Katie takes some time to think of a story. "Okay so one you guys know the Basheray Hotel in Montana right?" She asks. We all say yes and she continues. "Well you know that a women and her daughter got murdered there right?" This time we all say no. I was kind of getting scared already. The things this girl does to make me feel so small.

"Well, one night in 1943 a woman and her daughter went to the hotel to escape her abusive husband. The woman, Kathleen was 25 and had been with her husband, Frank, for ten years before she and her daughter escaped him. Her daughter, Megan, who was 10 at the time, had been beaten near death when Kathleen realized she had to leave Frank. So, in the dead of night Kathleen and Megan sneaked out of their house in Wyoming and quickly walked to the train station.

Once they got to the train station they saw a man in about his late 20's early 30's. Kathleen thought it was the ticket man or at least someone who worked there, and walked up to him. The man turned to her and it was him. Frank. Kathleen turned on her heels rapidly and ran to Megan. Both her and Megan ran back to the hotel. Ran as fat as they could, not stopping for anything. They got the hotel and tried to find someone to help them. Kathleen hadn't been paying attention and ran right into a room. By herself. This room was big, like a ballroom. She scattered about the place looking for an exit but had no luck in finding one.

She suddenly hears the door creak open. She looks around for a place to hide and sees a table, running and sliding underneath it.

"Oh, come out come out where ever you are..." Franks calls out in a sing song voice. "If you don't your daughter will die..."

Kathleen hears a gun click and Megan whimper.

"M-mommy... Help me..." Megan calls out quietly.

Kathleen quickly has an internal battle before deciding her daughter was more important than her. She crawls out from underneath the table slowly, and walks towards Frank slowly.

"Good. You came out. I would've found you anyways, but this way will by more fun..." Frank says before shooting Megan in the chest.

"My baby! WHAT THE HELL?" Kathleen says, running towards Megan and checking her pulse.

"You shouldn't have hidden... And now it's your turn..." Frank says before shooting Kathleen in the head.

"It was 50 years later in 1993 that the killing has been brought up again. This time the resident nearly made it with their life. Her name was Jocelyn-" Katie was cut off.

"How the heck do you know her name?" I asked.

"I do my research. Now shut up and let me finish my story. So like I was saying. Her name was Jocelyn and she was in the same room that Kathleen and Megan had. She was the prettiest model back in the days and-" Katie was cut off again.

"Oh! I know her! Jocelyn Adams." Jennifer said.

"Yes. Now please let me finish...and she was in town for a photo shoot. Of course nobody told her about the room. Or the story for that matter. But anyways, she went to take a shower one night and she heard someone telling her to come closer. She was scared at first but then thought it was one of her roommates. But the other two went downstairs for their takes. She ignored it and went closer to the voice. She opened the bathroom door and looked around. She didn't see anything so she decided to just take her shower. She turned on the water and undressed herself. She turned to the mirror when she felt a burn mark on her face. She screamed in horror when she saw a zombie like woman in the mirror. She turned around to grab her towel and covered herself quickly. Jocelyn ran into the room and found the woman again. Except this time the woman was walking towards her, telling her to leave. The woman grabbed Jocelyn and-" Katie stopped to see Loan holding onto Kendall and found that her plan worked. "BAM!"

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed and was practically in Kendall's lap.

"You actually got scared of that! That was not scary at all." Katie said to Logan.

"It was too scary!" Logan defended himself. "And the thundering didn't help it." Logan was now pouting.

"Aww." Kendall said aloud.

"What?" Logan said not sure who Kendall was referring to.

"Oh. Nothing." Kendall said smiling to himself. 'Omg. He's so freaking cute' Kendall said to himself.

"No, tell me!" Logan says, wanting to know what was said.

"No." Kendall says stubbornly.

"Please! I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes!" Logan says, trying to bribe Kendall.

"No way. Not in this life time." Kendall says it with finality in his voice.

Instead of saying anything Logan pouts, his brown eyes getting a sheen over them, making them look big.

"You suck..." Kendall says pouting. "All I did was say 'Aww.' Jeeznuss, you happy now?"

"Yes! Though, why'd you say aww?" Logan asks.

"Can you two please shut up? Some of use, A.K.A. me and Aunt Jen, want to sleep." Katie says, interrupting them.

"Fine..." Logan says pouting.

"Thank gosh!" Kendall says burrowing under the blankets.

Logan sighs before going under the blankets and cuddling up close to Kendall. Kendall quickly tenses before telling himself to relax. Kendall throws his arm around Logan's waist pulling him in closer.

"Night." Kendall says softly, directing it to Logan.

"Night." Logan replies, smiling softly though Kendall can't see it.

Kendall's P.O.V.

_"Knock knock. Open the door, Kendall" The murderer said from the other side of the door. I had no idea where I was but I don't think that was my biggest problem right now. I could've sworn that I fell asleep with Jen, Katie and Logan last night. In a bed. At my house but instead I woke up alone, on the floor and in some stranger's house. _

_"No! Not until you tell me where the fuck I am!" I yelled back. _

_"I don't think a little boy like you should be cursing" A voice came from behind me. _

_I screamed and turned around. This man looked like a demon. Parts of his face was burnt, the other half was skinned and overall nasty._

_"That's none of your concern right now" The demon looking man grabbed my throat and pushed me up against the wall. It was so hard to breathe and I couldn't even fight back. I looked down and saw that suddenly bot my arms and legs were tied to the wall by metal straps._

_"To bad you couldn't even say bye to your precious Logan" The man gave me a pity frown and I woul- Wait! Did he just say Logan? Not my Logan!_

_"What did you do to him!" I managed to scream out when he finally pulled his hand away._

_"Why don't you just take a look for yourself" He backed away to a closet and opened it door. I almost died at the scene. Logan fell out of the closet with his guts cut out. His head was chopped off and I couldn't stand to look at him. _

_"Aw. Kendall's crying" The demon ran a cold, metal finger down my cheek. I hadn't even realized i was crying. I-"_

"Kendall wake up! Wake up please!" I heard someone screaming my name but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was too afraid I would see Logan's dead body on the ground again. "Please, Kendall. Please" I opened my eyes to see Logan shaking me.

"Logan?" I broke down into tears. I thought I lost him forever. I know that I only just met him but I'm falling so hard for this boy it's unbelievable.

"Kendall. What happened?" Logan asked me.

"I had the freakiest nightmare in this entire world" I whispered to him since Jen and Katie were still asleep.

"Do you want to go to my room and talk about it?" Logan asked me.

"Sure" We both got out of the bed carefully and out the door quietly and walked to Logan's room.

When we finally enter Logan's room we both take a seat on his bed.

"So..." Logan starts.

"So..." I say in reply, glancing up at him.

"What was the matter?" Logan asks me.

I'm quiet for a second, staring at my intertwined hands, kinda embarrassed. I glance up at him when he raps his arm around my shoulders.

"I-I had a nightmare..." I start, wanting to at least keep my emotions at bay.

"Go on." Logan says urging me on.

"I-I was at some strangers house... and there was a man that looked like a demon... and he-he had metal bars strap me down and I couldn't move, and-and he opened the door to the closet and and you fell out and you're guts were showing and I couldn't save you!" I say ending on a sob.

He silently pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me, making me feel safe, protected, and loved.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm right here; I'm not going to go anywhere." Logan says, rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner.

I sniffle a little and put my head in the space where his neck and shoulder meet.

"T-thanks." I whisper, shutting my eyes.

"No need to thank me, you would've done the same." Logan says, lying back his head against the pillows and my head over his heart.

After a few minutes I slowly drift off only hearing the sounds of his beating heart.

* * *

Hey you! Yea you! GO REVIEW! Please (:


End file.
